the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian D. Meyer
Backstory Early Life Lilian was born to Lewis and Diane Meyer, two former Suzuki Assassins. They ran away from the clan upon finding out the latter was pregnant. They already had two children, from a previous relationship of Lewis', named Danny and Daniel. When Lilian was only 3, Lewis and Diane were found by a man named Draven Collett, who at that time served the Suzuki Clan. He murdered Diane, though he spared Lewis, forcing him to go back to the Suzuki Clan with his three children. Years later, when Lilian was 5, she met Naomi, who she became close friends with along a boy with Hiro. She soon found out that Naomi and Hiro loved one another, and made herself the self-proclaimed 'third wheel'. They happily grew up together for years, that was until things began to fall apart... Falling Into Depression By the time Lilian was 11, Hiro ran away from the Suzuki Clan. Lilian was left shocked, being completely unaware of what had been going on between Hiro and Naomi. She tried to comfort Naomi, but soon realised she was no longer the Naomi she once knew, subsequently destroying their friendship. Now that Naomi was in the clan, she frequently bullied Lilian, often calling her 'weak, emotional and stupid'. Joining the Suzuki Insurgency At some point, Lilian was approached by a woman named Alysia Radella, the leader of the secret Suzuki Insurgency. She offered to recruit Lilian into the insurgency to help her revolt against the Suzuki Clan. Lilian accepted, on the terms of keeping the insurgency a secret, and eliminating anyone that could possibly "get in the way". Being Experimented On by Annalise Medina One day, Lilian was kidnapped by Annalise, another member of the Suzuki Clan. While Lilian was restrained, she explained to her what she had found out so far about a mysterious magical mask. Annalise then freed Lilian, only to force the mask onto her face to test out its abilities with a 'weak hearted' user. Annalise was surprised yet impressed to find that it had significantly improved Lilian's abilities, although she was almost uncontrollable at first whilst she had it on. Eventually Annalise decided to try using Lilian with the mask for a mission- to kill Naomi's twin sister, Chloe, otherwise known as Hailey... Personality As a child, Lilian was quite shy around strangers, yet at the same time she was remarkably bubbly and talkative around her close friends. She loved poking fun at her friends, especially when it came to relationships. Lilian also had a slightly crude sense of humour. She always had an immense hat Leading up to joining the Suzuki Clan, her generally cheery personality faded, being replaced by depression and discontent. When she did join the clan, this severely worsened due to being forced to kill innocent people, whether she knew them or not. Appearance In her childhood, Lilian had medium-length brown hair going down to her shoulders and green eyes. She typically wore a patterned dress with dark blue tights, a matching cardigan and black converse shoes. When she (unwillingly) joined the Suzuki Clan she wore a sleeveless black Gi with a purple trim, and she had her hair down to her shoulder blades. Out of her Gi she wears a red, and black plaid skirt, a black long sleeved shirt and black knee-high boots. Relationships * Diane Meyer - Mother (possibly deceased) * Lewis Meyer - Father (presumably deceased) * Annabelle Lowwe - Stepmother ** Danny C. Meyer - Half-brother ** Daniel L. Meyer - Half-brother * Naomi S. J. Moisson - Former best friend * Hiro A. Tachibana - Former close friend * Raella H. Castlebrough-Nakamura - Former close friend * Celeste E. Darkshade - Former friend?? * Ruby J. Beckett - Friend?? Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Suzuki Insurgency Category:Meyer Family Category:1st Postwar Generation OCs